Wild One
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: This story is about England and America. Chibi America and England, before there was any animosity between the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

I was at the shore, watching as ships came in. It was amazing! They were so big! I was dressed in my Indian clothes that the chief I'd went to see gave me. I run around and play with all the Indian tribes. I learned a long time ago that they'd made some type of pact that no tribe is to attack me. I think that's weird but I don't care because that means I get to play with all of them!

Today I was going to see England. He'd came over some times before. The first time had been with France, I think his name was. England never talks about him.

I climbed into a tree to see better. The ships had finally stopped moving. Everyone was getting into boats and coming ashore. I watched as England's boat reached the shore first. He smiled at me. He knew I was in the tree? I smiled and jumped down before running off to meet him. The other men became cautious until they saw it was me. I don't understand that but I don't mind. At least England's here.

"Engwand! You came!" I cheered and grabbed onto his arm. He lifted his arm and smiled at me.

"I sure did." He said cheerily. "How have you been?"

"I've been playing with the Indians!" I replied, smiling. His smile turned into a frown.

"Now America, you know I've told you to stop doing that. They could hurt you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"They won't hurt me! They said so!"

"America, I'm going to tell you one more time. Don't play with the Indians."

"Well it's not like I can play with you. You're almost never here. I have proof they won't hurt me. They give me food, they give me clothes, and they play with me whenever I wanna play."

"That's not clothes, you're practically naked from the waist up. We'll go back to the ship. I've got some new clothes for you."

"Guess what I'm pretending to be!" I said as we reached his ship. He smiled.

"What is that?"

"An Indian chief!" I raised my arm and did like they did to say hello. "Wingapo!" I grabbed a stick before running around the ship. I pretended the stick was one of those hammer thingies the Indians used and did the Indian chant too. England picked me up and carried me into his cabin. "Do you think I'd make a good Indian, Arthur?"

"Why would you want to be one of those? You would do much better pretending to be a king."

"Arthur, what's a king?"

"He's like an Indian chief but he has power over all who live there. Now sit here and play with these nice toys while I go make a bath for you. We need to get that silly paint off your chest."

"But Arthur! The paint symbolizes that I'm a brave warrior!" I complained and picked up the English army soldiers and began playing with them.

"I could give you a gold medal to symbolize you being a brave warrior." I smiled.

"Yeah! I want that!" Gold was still amazing to me. It was like nothing I've ever seen at my home. Only thing I could find anything like it was the corn my friends grew. A few minutes later I was picked up and carried into a different room. He set me on my feet and undressed me before putting me in the bathtub. "Where's my gold metal?"

"Gold medal, not metal. Though gold is a metal. I will give it to you after your bath. You'll be a brave warrior for taking a bath without a fuss." I smiled.

"Okay." I helped him to bathe me and soon I was wrapped in a towel as he carried me to the other room again. He began to dry me off and then kept the towel wrapped around me as he went into another new room. He came back with small clothes and began to dress me. When I was finished being dressed, I pulled on the clothes. "Engwand! I don't like these clothes! Their too stuffy."

"Well it's better this way so that you don't catch a cold."

"Okay… I guess… but I still don't like them. The Indians don't catch colds."

"But they catch other things, don't they?" No amount of arguing would get me out of these clothes. Not with England. But as soon as I get back to the Indians their going to give me different clothes too. It's so confusing.

"Engwand?"

"Remind me to teach you proper English later. What is it America?"

"Why does it seem that the Indians don't get along with you?" He picked me up and carried me back to the boat we'd came on.

"Well Alfred… have you ever seen how the Indians tend to handle their enemies?"

"No." I replied, frowning. "They tell me to go play away from them for a while or something like that. Sometimes I stay with one of the women until their done fighting. I never get to go. I bet I could play too, if they just let me."

"There's a reason they don't want you around during that time. I'm at least happy they know how to keep you out of danger. I'll be staying here for a couple of days. We're going to build another town here." I hugged him.

"As long as you stay for a while." He hugged me back. "Maybe I can show the Indians that you mean no harm." He sighed.

"I think I have a lot of work to do."

"Then skip it and play with me instead!" I replied, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

I was running around, chasing England! He'd staid! He actually staid! I was happy and soon it would be lunch time. I caught him just as he was about to turn around and head left. "I got you!" I cheered. He smiled.

"Yes, you did, didn't you Alfred?" I smiled up at him.

"Uh huh." I was picked up and he carried me back to the house. We'd ran out of sight of the house so I didn't mind. "England! Wanna play after lunch too?" He smiled.

"I wish I could Alfred. I have to write a report to my boss. That's going to take a while but after wards we can go play again. How does that sound?" I grinned.

"It sounds great! England?"

"Yes Alfred?"

"Who's your boss?"

"King George."

"Who's my boss?"

"You don't really have a boss. Maybe when you're older. Otherwise you can consider him your boss too." I smiled.

"Can I dump him as my boss and get you instead? Then you'd have to stay here, forever!" He beamed at me. He kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Alfred but I would prefer not to hear you talk that way about His Majesty." I gave him a kiss back and he set me on my feet as we reached back to the house. I ran around, picking up my toys as he got to work on cooking lunch. I put my toys back in my room on the floor, back where they belong.

"Lunch is ready!" I heard him call.

"Alright!" I dropped my ships and the men fell overboard. "Whoops." I ran out of my room and into the dining room. I don't understand why there has to be two rooms. A kitchen and a dining room but that's the way England likes it.

"So what do you plan on doing while I'm working? Just in case I need give you something to occupy yourself. Have you read your lesson for today?" I frowned.

"I tried but it was too boring. So instead I went and played with my toys. I'm surprised I even learned how to read. What's wrong with an oral lesson?"

"Well I can give you one of those if you promise to listen. We'll do it tomorrow."

"Teach me how to play with one of those black shoots that moves on wheels!" I pleaded.

"Are you talking about a cannon?"

"Yeah, the thing that shoots out giant black balls! The balls aren't very good for bouncing but the knock holes in things!"

"A cannon is not a toy Alfred. You didn't answer my earlier question."

"I'm going to go play with my Indian friends." I heard him sigh.

"I don't want you to go with them. They'll hurt you and I don't want to be worried about your safety."

"You don't have to be! They'll keep me safe." He gave me a look.

"I'm putting my foot down. I can't even count how many times you've gone over there. I forbid you to go play with them today or any other day this month. Let me talk to them, maybe they'll listen. Maybe we can come to an agreement and I can leave an English guard to watch over you while you're with them."

"You can't forbid me! That's not fair!" I think it better to keep to myself I have no idea what 'forbid' means. Whatever it is it sounds bad. That's all I know.

"Alfred!" He said, that warning tone in his voice."

"Okay I won't go play with them." I said, crossing my fingers under the table. England sighed.

"I'm sorry Alfred. Why don't you read one of your books?"

"Okay." I answered.

When lunch was over I ran to my room and looked through my shelf. I found a good book about unicorns, knights, and dragons. I ran out of the house and toward my Indian friend's camp. I was met with a bustling camp full of activity. I saw the Indian Chief come out and he waved me over, smiling. I ran over to him.

"Hey! I brought a book! Can I read it to you? England's busy right now. So he can't play with me." I told him. He smiled.

"Hello Running Eagle." That was the name I'd been given by one of the first Indians I remember seeing. I'd told everybody else the name and that's what all the tribes called me. "Why are you wearing strange clothes again?"

"England. He says all proper gentlemen wear clothes like these." He pointed to another set of Indian clothes. I saw him leave his tent. I quickly changed clothes and when he came back in he was holding a stick. He picked up the clothes with the stick and burned them. I chuckled. "Let me read to you!" I cheered as he came back in.

"Very well Running Eagle." He sat down and I sat down near him, leaning into him as I opened the book as wide as I could and began to read to him. The story was amazing. It was about a knight having a unicorn for a noble stead and he had to go fight a dragon under the king's order because the dragon had kidnapped his princess. When the knight returned with the princess he was made to marry her and they had a happily ever after. "That was good story. Where did you say you got story from?"

"I got it from England!" I cheered. "He has the best books! I don't have any but he said I could have these books. How come you and England aren't friends? We're friends."

"The Pale Faces are very savage. They have proved this over time. First we welcomed them with open arms and then they took advantage of our hospitality and they hurt many of our tribe. Eventually we learned that they were not to be welcomed into the tribe or onto our land. Many different Pale Faces have arrived on this land, each one worse than the next. There have been quite some good Pale Faces but they never staid long."

"Can I play with a bow and arrow?" I asked. He raised his hand.

"Yes. Let me go get your bow and arrows." I smiled and jumped up and down excitedly. When he came back he handed me them back and he placed my Indian hat on me. I smiled. "One day you will make a great man of our tribe." I smiled up at him.

"You think so?"

"Yes." I ran outside and did my Indian noise. Everyone I passed smiled at me. I walked out of the camp and notched an arrow to my bow. I aimed at the tree and shot. It landed on the tree and I cheered.

"Yay!"

"Running Eagle, you missed both breakfast and lunch so I brought you this." Falling Rock said. I couldn't possibly tell them I already had both… so I kindly accepted. It was a slab of rabbit meat, an apple, and corn. With some water of course. I gladly ate my food and then went with her to go see what she was doing.

She'd been cleaning up lunch. I quickly started helping her clean up. When we finished she took me to see the horses. One was Ayelen and the other was Aylen. She helped me up onto Ayelen before calling over Stampeding Buffalo.

"Would you mind taking Running Eagle out for a horse ride? I've already cleaned these and need to go clean the others." Stampeding Buffalo nodded and got on the horse.

"We'll be out and go hunting." I grinned.

"Yay! What are we hunting for?" I asked eagerly.

"More herbs." I frowned.

"That's not fun!" They both chuckled and I chuckled too. So we went out riding and we stopped next to the waterfall. I was placed on my feet and he quickly got to work. I walked over to the river. It was rushing quickly past. He was collecting the herbs for Indians who got hurt.

I grabbed a stick and threw it in the water to see how fast the river was going and was surprised by how quickly it swept the stick away. I grinned and picked up a pebble. I readied my aim and then threw it across. It landed in the middle of the river and sank. "Aw."

Soon we were headed back to camp and I knew I'd have to go see England. Before he wondered where I went. When we got there I ran around looking for my book and when I found it I waved goodbye before running back to the building.

When I got there, England wasn't happy. "Where have you been? Where did you get those scraps of cloth? You've been with the Indians haven't you?"

"Maybe." I answered. I didn't want to say yes because then I'd be in trouble but I didn't want to say no because then I'd be lying. And some how England knows when I'm lying.

"Don't give me a 'maybe', Alfred Jones! I can tell by the clothes! Go to your room!" He pointed upstairs. I frowned.

"England! We were just playing!" I complained.

"One." I stomped my foot before heading upstairs.

"I don't care what you say, you big meanie! I can play with the Indians if I want to!"

"Two! Don't you dare sass me young man!" He yelled.

"You smelly buffalo!" I ran to my room and threw my book down and crawled onto my bed. After a few minutes I got off my bed and got out my paints. I squished my hands into my paint and did just like the Indians. I put hand prints on my chest, as if someone else had done it that way it looked like I was a brave warrior.

I ran to the bathroom and washed my hands to get the paint off. I heard my door open. "Alfred- Alfred! Where are you now?" I came out of the bathroom and England sighed. "Get back in there and take off your clothes, you're getting a bath." He ordered. I shook my head.

"Uh uh. I don't want a bath. It'll get rid of my brave warrior paint."

"I can give you a medal, get in there now before I pull you over my lap now." I frowned but obeyed.

"You know I'm an Indian! I was here and you came here with France! So since I was here and you came here that makes me an Indian!" I whined. I was right, I just knew it!

"Don't argue with me, Alfred Jones!" He knows I'm right! I took off my clothes and hid them before flushing the toilet… to make him think I got rid of them. England came in and set the bath before putting me in it. He started bathing me, particularly my chest.

When it was over, he picked me up with a towel and began to dry me off. When that was over he dressed me before walking back into my room. "Come here Alfred." I hesitantly obeyed. "Now Alfred." I went to stand in front of him. "I told you I'd forbidden it. What part of forbidden don't you understand?" He asked sternly.

"I don't even know what the word forbidden means England." I answered hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't understand the word?"

"B-because I didn't want you to think I w-was stupid. I'm _not_ stupid! I'm _not!_ " I cried at him. He sighed and picked me up, hugging me.

"I don't think you're stupid America." He said gently. I smiled.

"Really? You don't? Even though forbid is a short word?"

"I don't think you're stupid America. I can however tell you what that word means. It means that I refuse to allow you to go see the Indians."

"Am I still in trouble England?" He nodded.

"I think five minutes in time out should be good enough for you to remember what forbid means." He set me on my feet. At least I wasn't getting a spainking. Those hurt a lot. When the time out was over England happily played with me some more.


	3. Chapter 3

I was running around the house, picking flowers and so far I had ten of them. Different kinds of flowers too! England will be happy! Speaking of England, I was going to give these to him as a 'Happy To See You' present once I had two more since twelve makes a year.

When I did I ran back into the house. "No running! How many times must I tell you?" England asked, sighing. I ran to him and hugged his leg.

"England!" I shouted. He smiled and picked me up.

"What is it America?" I held out the flowers.

"It's a happy to see you present." He beamed. I was moved to his hip as he took the flowers.

"Thank you America. Their very pretty." He walked to the kitchen, grabbed a cup and filled it with water before putting the flowers into the cup. I smiled as he placed it in the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Well you see, plants are just like you and me. They need food and water to survive. The plants get their food from the sunlight from something called photosynthesis. This is also what makes the leaves change colour with the chlorophyll." I stared at him. He put me on my feet. "Why don't you go play or something, lunch will be in ten minutes." I smiled and ran to my room to play with my toys.

When I was almost done with my toys I heard England call from downstairs. "America! Lunch is ready!" I laughed and hurried downstairs and tripped on the middle step. I fell and I closed my eyes, expecting to go bumping down every single step but I felt England's arms around me. I smiled.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" I asked, amazed. "You moved! Like lightning fast!"

"You should be more careful America, you could have really hurt yourself." I sighed.

"It's okay. It was that stair's fault, not mine." He chuckled once before setting me in my chair. I grabbed the plate and pulled it closer and dug in. That reminds me. I have to go see my friends. But how do I get away from England?

I finished my lunch, having had two more helpings that I asked England for, and then I ran around the house outside, looking for more flowers. I got bored pretty quickly and ran off from the house and towards my friends. They'd be so happy to see me!

When I got there the first thing I did was eat. Because she wouldn't let me refuse. It was good though! It was fish! I ran around, waving a stick in the air. I'd asked for one of those Indian hammers and they said I was too young to wield one of those.

"Running Eagle, I must ask that you stay in the camp today. I am going to see if I can talk a treaty with one of our neighboring tribes." I looked at the chief.

"Can I come! It would be fun! I wanna see him!" That reminds me that I haven't seen my other friends in a while. These were just my closest friends. "Can I go play with the buffalo?" He held his hand up to prevent me from asking more questions.

"I am sorry but right now the safest place for you is inside the camp. You can play with the other children. May you prove you are a brave warrior. First, you must change your clothes. You look like the Pale Faces in those clothes."

"What's a Pale Face?" I asked curiously.

"The men who come on giant canoes with strange clouds. The Pale Faces call these things a 'ship'." Oh. So England.

"You know, I don't think the Pale Faces are that dangerous. One of them is my friend! His name is-"

"Is this the man who you get these clothes from?" I nodded.

"Uh huh."

"Go with Stampeding Buffalo." I followed his order and changed clothes… again. I ran out and found some of the other children. Nanuq, Wayra, Isi, Nuka, Antiman, Ailen, Itzel, Naira, Saqui, Nayeli, Vitani, Shikoba, and Sacnite were all ready to play!

We ran around, shouting, all around the camp. We were supposed to try to capture as much people as we could. Then Nuka came up with a different game! We separated into two different groups and both groups went to the farthest edge of the camp we could.

We pretended to be our own tribes. We pretended to hunt, eat, and finally sleep. When we got up we went back except this time we would run from behind one house to the next, trying to hide from the other group. When we finally got too far, as in we could hear the others, we ran out, shouting again. We tackled each other and we laughed. There was no winner, it was just for fun.

Though the fun was over when Shikoba took it too far. Shikoba wanted his group to win and he started a scuffle. Until one of the adult Indians came and made us separate. We were scolded in only a few words before they left us to play again. We ran to Naira.

"We proved we were brave warriors!" I shouted. She smiled. "Now we get rewarded right?" She ended up painting our chests and we proudly ran around the camp, showing off. That was when I remembered England. I grabbed my other clothes, they'd not been burned. I put them on and snuck out of the camp and ran as fast as I could back to England's house.

"Alfred! Please come out! If you're hurt just shout and I'll find you!" He was worried. I ran to him, and he sighed in relief. He picked me up and hugged me tightly. "Oh, I'm so happy you're not hurt." He said, kissing me. After a few minutes he stopped showering me with love and made me look at him. "Where were you that you couldn't hear me? I've been shouting for the last half hour." He headed back for the house.

"I'm sorry England."

"And how on Earth did you get so dirty?" I looked down to see that I was dirty. It must have happened when we were playing around. "And your hair is ridiculously filthy. I washed it just yesterday morning. I swear you love playing in dirt." I giggled a lot at that statement.

"Have you never plaid in dirt?" I asked.

"No. I did not." He said and carried me back to my room.

"England! Can I try washing myself? I bet I can do it, I've seen you do it plenty of times."

"You can undress yourself while I get the water if you want." I smiled.

"Thanks England." I was set on my feet as he started getting the water. I took off my pants before taking off my shirt. I forgot about the paint. I just remembered England told me I wasn't allowed to go see the Indians. I could just tell him I did it… no the paint is clearly too big to be my own hands. I looked up to see England had finished the water. He turned to look at me.

Oops.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alfred, where did you get that paint? And don't even think about lying to me." I shook my head.

"I got it from my friends. I'm a brave warrior."

"I told you I forbade you to go see those Indians anymore. You saw them, didn't you?" I nodded. He placed me in the bathtub and quickly cleaned me before taking me out of the bathtub with a towel. He dried me off before carrying me to my room. He sat down on my bed.

"Engwand! No!" I complained, kicking. "No please! I'll be good!" I felt a swat land on my bottom.

"Tell me why you went to go see the Indians despite my warning America." I nodded.

"I forgot you told me not to. I promise." I cried.

"Well then I shall give you incentive to remember when I tell you not to do something." He started spanking me and I yelped with every swat. I don't know how many times he smacked me, all I knew was that it hurt. By the end of it I was crying. I was picked up and held to England's chest.

"I'm sorry Engwand! I'm so sorry. I won't forget again, I promise." I said, crying into his chest. He kissed my cheek.

"I know Alfred. I know. I forgive you. I love you Alfred."

"I love you Engwand."

"Are you ready for lunch? I was going to introduce you to a friend of mine but I think I'll wait for after lunch. He's going to be in charge of expanding this city. Then you'll have lots of more room to play inside the city. You'll even get to meet some kids who like to play too. Won't that just be wonderful?" I nodded.

"I'm ready for lunch. I'm very hungry Engwand." I said. He stood up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he set me on my feet and started cooking fish and chips, and of course he made tea and tea biscuits to go with it.

I ran around the house, pretending to be a boat. When England called for lunch I tackled him. "Yay!" I cheered. I was picked up and sat in a chair as he set the plates and stuff on the table. I smiled and stood on the table.

"Look Engwand! I'm tall like you!" I cheered. He smiled. I sat down and started eating my food. He started eating his food too. When I finished I grabbed a lot of biscuits and started eating those. I tried dipping them in the tea before doing that a lot. Soon my biscuits were gone and I drank the rest of my tea. "Can I have milk now?" I asked. He nodded and got me some. I cheered and started dipping the biscuits into the milk. It tasted way better like this if you asked me.

Soon England and I were done with our lunch and he picked me up and set me on my feet. I smiled, running around the table. "Alfred! We're going to the city. We're going to visit my friend. His name is Aiden Stevens."

"Aiden?" I stepped out from under the table. He took my hand and led me out of the house.

"Yes. He will be happy to meet you." I smiled, chasing my shadow around England's legs. "Whoa. Careful Alfred. I don't want to step on you." I nodded before walking by his side, looking at all the strange things around the city.

Soon England stopped in front of a building and I spotted a salesman trying to sell chocolate. I grinned and tried to go to him but England wasn't letting go. The door opened and I finally managed to slip from his grip. I ran to the man, smiling.

"Chocolate!" I cheered. England laughed.

"Well I guess we can have chocolate for dessert. We did eat lunch." He paid the man for chocolate and I got a big bar! I started eating and England led me back to the house he knocked on, handing the man at the door a bar of chocolate too. I leaned against England as I enjoyed my chocolate.

England grabbed my free hand and led me inside before I was led to the living room. I sat down and started slowly munching my chocolate as it melted in my mouth. "America say hello."

"Hewwo." I said through my chocolate filled mouth.

"Alfred! Use your manners." England scolded lightly. I swallowed my chocolate to empty my mouth. I smiled at the man.

"Hello Aiden." I smiled at him before clamping my mouth back on my chocolate. I heard them talking back and forth about the growth of the city. I ignored them because it had nothing to do with me. However, when a dog walked around the wall and stared at me I froze, having almost finished my chocolate. When the dog started walking into the living room I climbed on top of England. Sure it was the size of a fox but the Indians never had one. I don't know if it's friendly or mean. The dog barked and I screamed, climbing behind England to hide better.

"Oof. Alfred. It's okay. It's just a dog."

"It wants to bite me!" I cried, clinging to England. He sat me in his lap and he held out his hand to the dog. I yanked on his arm. "No!" I cried. "Don't! It might hurt you!" I watched the dog sniff England's hand before licking it. I stopped moving, watching the dog.

"Yeah, Aric is a nice puppy." I reached my hand out and the puppy sniffed my hand. I chuckled. It tickled. It started licking my land and I giggled. I jumped down from England and started playing with the dog. The dog barked happily and wiggled it's tail in the air. I copied his position and it barked even more, happy to have someone to play with. I ran on all fours away from the dog, barking like he did.

We ran around the house, running under furniture, between legs, and even under chairs. I soon was out of breath and stopped to take a break. He started licking my face a lot and I laughed as I licked him back. I was snatched from the dog by England.

"Hey! We were just getting to like each other!" I complained.

"That is unsanitary Alfred." He said. He set me on my feet again and I ran to the fire place.

"Make marshmallow!" I ordered, jumping around. Aric barked and ran around me. We were having fun again. I stared at the dog and started to pet it. It stopped moving and wagged its tail instead. I climbed on top of the dog and rode it around the house.

Soon I got tired out and I laid on the floor, Aric scooting up to me. He put his head on my waist, my head was on his stomach. Soon England picked me up off the floor and let me rest in his lap for a few moments.

"Thank you. I'll be taking Alfred home now. He seems rather tired out now. It was a pleasure to see you."

"The pleasure was all mine, really mate." England cradled me in his arms before heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

I was swinging back and forth on England's arm as he smiled at me. I'd just finished learning something he called history. He wrapped an arm around me and held me. I smiled.

"Aww. Engwand! It was just getting fun!" I said, looking up at him. He nodded.

"I know Alfred. I thought I would give you your medal now." I beamed, jumping up and down.

"Yay! Medal! I'm a brave warrior!" He nodded.

"Yes, you are my brave warrior." He walked to his room and opened the door. I stared, amazed at the things in his room. It was a huge room! There was a big bed, a wardrobe, a dresser, a bathroom, and even had big windows. He set me on his bed before walking to the big closet. I stood and started bouncing around on his bed.

I was enjoying myself and jumped up to the pillows before jumping back to the end of the bed but I jumped too far and I waved my arms and legs, trying to catch hold of the bed or something but I bumped onto the trunk sitting at the end of his bed before finally landing on the floor. I shouted happy for surviving a cool fall until the back of my head started hurting.

I put my hand to the back of my head and felt a lump. I started crying. I'm gonna die! England looked out of the closet. I quickly got up and hid under the bed. I didn't want him to see me cry. I'm still a brave warrior!

"Alfred! Come out from under there. Please?" He asked. I obeyed him.

"I'm still a brave warrior." I mumbled through my crying. He sat me on his lap and gave me a big hug.

"Yes, you are. You will always be my brave warrior. Now do you mind telling me what happened?" I shook my head. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Tell me what happened, please? There's a good lad." I looked up at him.

"I was jumping around on the bed but then I fell and I- I hurt m- my head." I cried. He felt the back of my head.

"Shush now. It'll go away, I promise."

"Pirate promise?" I asked, looking up at him. England laughed, smiling gently at me.

"Pirate promise." I beamed. He kissed my forehead. I giggled as his hair brushed my forehead. He smiled and did it again. I giggled more as he began to tickle me. When I couldn't stop laughing England stood, and carried me downstairs. He handed me a cookie. I smiled and started slowly munching on it. I didn't want to quickly eat it because I didn't get nearly enough of these. I wonder if England would be upset if I started taking cookies. I finished the cookie and he put my medal on me. It was heavy but I didn't mind. "Thank you Engwand!" He smiled.

"My pleasure, little man." He kissed my cheek and I kissed him back. "What say you about playing with your toys? I'd be glad to join you." I nodded but quickly stopped when the medal tried to keep my head down. He took me to the play room before removing my medal and laying it on the floor. He took out some toys and we started playing games.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alfred! Give me your attention!" Arthur ordered. I had been running around the house, pretending to be a soldier! I ran past him, ducking. "Alfred!" Arthur demanded.

"You have to catch me first!" I called back. Arthur sighed and came after me. I ducked around the couch and just when I thought I would get away, England wrapped his arm around my waist before setting me on the back of the couch.

"There. Now listen to me young man!" He took a breath and calmed down. "I will be leaving you with a babysitter. You are to do what he says and no questions asked, am I understood?" I nodded. "Good. I won't be back until lunch." He said as the door knocked. I tried to jump down to go answer it but England had me in his arms before I could.

He walked me to the door before answering it. "Hello. How do you do Bryon? Alfred, this is Bryon Reed. Bryon, this is Alfred. I would like you to watch Alfred while I'm gone. It'll be only a few hours. If you need anything you can send for Aiden. He's been very helpful." Arthur set me down on my feet. "Say hello Alfred." I smiled.

"Hello Alfred. OW!" I reached for the back of my head. He'd cuffed me.

"Say hello to Bryon."

"Hello Bryon." I replied, holding out my hand. He smiled and shook my hand.

"This isn't going to be trouble is he?" He asked.

"No. He won't be any trouble, you have my word." Arthur replied. "Come in." He moved me out of the way as he held the door open. Bryon came in and Arthur went out.

"Wait, you're really leaving?" I asked.

"Only for an hour or two." He said, smiling. He patted my head. "Be good for him won't you?" I nodded.

"Okay." Soon the door was closed and Bryon and I were alone.

"Go play or something kid." Bryon said, heading to the living room. I smiled.

"Okay." I went into the living room and looked around for where England kept the cookies. I found it on the counter but I was too short to reach it. I started pulling a chair to the counter and sat down once I got it there. I stood up a minute later and climbed up, happy to see that I could reach the counter now.

I climbed onto the counter before grabbing the pot and dragging it over to me. I removed the lid and dug my hand into the jar. I pulled out a cookie before eating it. I pulled out more and soon I started having a cookie buffet. I only stopped when I was full.

I looked inside the jar to see how many cookies remained and saw that the jar was only a third full. Wow. Maybe I should finish them all? No I can't do that, that would be mean to England. He deserves cookies too! Then I shall save these for him! Or eat them later. I started my climb down from the counter and then I pulled and pushed the chair back into place.

I ran up the stairs to go play with my toys. Soon I heard my name called down the stairs and I ran downstairs with my pirate ship.

"Alfred! How did it go?" England asked when he saw me.

"It was cool! He left me alone the whole time!"

"What?! That's not what I-" He put his hand on top of his head.

"Is something wrong Engwand?" I asked, concerned.

"No, not really. Thank you for asking Alfred. Are you ready for lunch then?" I nodded.

"Can we have something big?" I asked. "Then you can have cookies too!" He smiled.

"That's very nice of you. We can have baked potatoes with fries." He started cooking and I ran around the room, pretending to be a pirate.

"Hey Engwand! When can I go onto one of your ships? I wanna be a pirate! I wanna fight other pirates and steal gold and take people hostage! Just like a real pirate!"

"Not all pirates are bad. Have I ever told you the story of Robin Hood?"

"No. Probably not. Was he a pirate?"

"Sort of. He was a land pirate. A thief. He stole from the rich and gave to the poor. I'll read you the story after we have lunch and some dessert." I smiled.

"Yay!" I cheered. "Engwand's going to read a story!" I heard England chuckle.

I had stopped running around and was just playing with my ship when England set a plate in front of me. "Dig in Alfred." I put my ship down before picking up my fork. England didn't let me use knives because he was worried I might hurt myself. He wouldn't let me near anything sharp or dangerous. I thought it was boring but he said it was for 'safety' reasons. Like I can't take care of myself! I bet I could if he'd just give me a chance!

"I'll be leaving soon but when I come back, I'll be bringing someone else with me."England said. I looked up.

"Why do you leave so much? I suggest you stay here forever and ever! And never leave!" I cheered. He smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry. If I could do that, I would."

"Okay then. I'll come with you! I don't have a stupid boss who makes me stay here! We can be friends forever!" I cheered, throwing my arms in the air in victory. I was right! I don't have a boss! England shook his head.

"But if you come with me, you'll ruin your surprise." I sighed.

"When do you leave?"

"Next week. Don't worry. I'll leave you with some money and it should be enough for however long I'm gone. The town will also watch out for you so you don't have to feel scared. If you think of anything you might need while I'm gone, just tell me and I'll give it to you."

"Okay."

When we finished our potatoes and fries, England walked over to the counter and grabbed the cookie jar. He looked back at me. "Alfred, did you have some biscuits while I was gone?" I shook my head, England looked like he'd be upset if I said yes.

"I didn't but I saw Bryon come in here and then I went to my room to play with my toys." He sighed.

"Next time I'm leaving you with someone I know I can trust instead of some teenager looking for work."


	7. Chapter 7

I was playing with my food as I waited for England to sit down and eat with me. England set a tea tray on the table and sat down with his own breakfast and I quickly popped the eggs into my mouth. England said he was leaving today. I really don't want him to leave.

"Engwand? Do you have to go?" I asked, looking up at him with the most adorable face I could muster. He looked at me, frowning.

"Now America, you know I wish I didn't have to but I'm being summoned by my boss. And I must obey. I have already promised that I would bring you a friend when I come back. You will have everyone else here to help you and to defend you from the Indians."

"Indians aren't that bad Engwand! I promise! And they aren't the same as you!" I complained. He kissed my forehead.

"Let's not do this during breakfast." He replied.

We had our breakfast and England even gave me cookies after! I nibbled on them as he read a story to me. It was that story he promised about Robin Hood! It was a cool story! Giving to the poor and stealing from the rich!

"I'm gonna be like Robin Hood!" I cheered when he finished reading the book. He smiled at me.

"That sounds nice." He dropped a hat on my head. "Robin Hood would have worn a hat like that one." I took it off and noticed it had a red feather in it. I beamed.

"Thank you so much Engwand!" I gave him a hug and he hugged me back, kissing my forehead. I beamed. I gave him a kiss to his cheek.

"Now why don't we go play? I'll be John and you can be Robin." I jumped in excitement.

"Yes! Please!" I was set on my feet and England grabbed a bag and showed me what was inside. Cookies!

"This will be my gold and you can come take it from me and give it to the poor. You can also eat them to claim your victory." I nodded eagerly. "I am going to go to my room, and pretend to be asleep. I'll leave the door open for you. Your job is to try not to make any noise and get away with them." He said, standing up and heading to his room. "You can come in when you're ready."

I waited five minutes before running to England's room. I walked in and saw him laying on his bed. I climbed onto the trunk at the end of his bed before climbing onto his bed and crawled over to the bag that he was keeping next to him. I grabbed it and ran. However, I made too much noise when I tripped and fell off the bed.

England quickly sat up and I ran. England ran after me until I ran down the stairs. "Darn you Robin Hood! I'll get you one day!" He called. "Alfred, no running down the stairs. You could hurt yourself. Did you hurt yourself falling off the bed?" He asked. I shook my head as I started eating my cookies. Before I knew it they were all gone.

"Thank you for playing with me England." I said, yawning. I'd done a lot of running around the house today and I still wanted to play.

"I think it's time for your nap. You can sleep in my bed." He said, picking me up and carrying me to his room. I smiled and hugged his neck as I yawned again.

"You will stay?"

"I will do my best." He promised. "I'll lay with you. If that makes you feel better, safer." I nodded. I'd only ever slept with England a few times.


	8. Chapter 8

England had left yesterday morning and today I knew what I wanted to do, this house was too lonely! I got dressed in my clothes that England had left me and I quickly left the house and ran toward the village my Indian friends lived at.

When I got there, Shining Moon hugged me. "I'm so happy to see you again Running Eagle." I chuckled and nuzzled into her.

"Engwand left back to his home. So I'm alone again." She hugged me tighter.

"You are never truly alone. Our ancestors are with us when the wind blows. Let's go find Stampeding Buffalo." She carried me to his teepee and kissed my forehead as she left me with Stampeding Buffalo. "I will retrieve you some breakfast, Running Eagle." I smiled.

"Yay." Stampeding Buffalo led me inside and dressed me in Indian clothes.

"You really need to stop losing your clothes Running Eagle." He gently scolded, ruffling my hair, smiling at me. I giggled.

"Twust me! I don't like losing them. Can I go play with Vitani and Nuka?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We must wait for Shining Moon to return." It didn't take long. She brought me buffalo. I frowned but ate it anyway. Poor buffalo. I looked up at Shining Moon when I finished.

"Can I go play with Vitani and the others?" I asked. She nodded.

"You may Running Eagle." I hugged them before running to go find my friends. I might go see one of the other villages today. I've not seen the others in a long time.

They were happy to see me and we ran around the village playing games. I stopped when I saw big brown creature with hair on it's head that ran all the way down to the base of it's neck and hair behind it as well. I slowly approached the creature and it lowered its head. I reached it and put my hand close to it before freezing. It might bite me! I giggled delightedly when it moved its head into my hand. I rubbed up and down before hugging it, giving it a kiss. It made a strange noise.

"I see you have met Agape." Roaring Boar said, smiling at me. I looked at him.

"Is it nice?"

"Oh sure, he loves kids. He's my best horse." I smiled as the horse gently and slowly nuzzled my bare tummy.

"He is a nice horse." I sounded out the new word like England taught me to do when I didn't know how to spell it. "Pretty horse." I released the horse and pet him instead. He made that strange noise again, making me giggle.

"Running Eagle! Come one!" Nuka shouted. I looked over at him.

"Sorry Agape, I have to go." I removed my hand and ran after Nuka. He led me to the others.

"We're gonna go see the fields that Shining Moon and Rushing Wind always go to work." Nuka said. I beamed.

We snuck from the village and to the fields, which weren't really that far apart. I saw all sorts of plants that England talked to me about growing and being picked here. I jumped to reach one of the sweet corns but I couldn't even graze it. I hummed as I thought about how to get it. I know England would like it!

The others ran off, looking at all of the vegetables. I smiled and ran in a different direction. I found myself in a field patch of broccoli. I picked one and started nibbling on it. I was still hungry. I hadn't had any food yesterday because… I didn't really know how to cook.

I ran back into the tall grass to look for different plants. The next plant I found was a patch of tomatoes where the others had all ended up at. I smiled and snatched a few tomatoes to eat for later. Now if only I could have some cookies. Or 'biscuits' as England calls them. I sat down to enjoy my foods just as Rushing Wind came into view. She laughed when she saw us. She was carrying a basket full of lots of different fruits and vegetables.

"Who wants to help Roaring Boar catch fish?" She asked. They all cheered and she led us back to the village where she and a few others with full baskets, enough to feed the whole village, went to put the food away for later.

Roaring Boar led us to the river where he started teaching me, Nuka, Nanuq, Wayra, Isi, and Antiman to fish. Nuka kept trying to impress the girls with his fishing skills but he only managed to catch one fish the whole time. The girls were more interested in watching Nanuq. He was quietly standing in the water, watching the reflections and before you knew it, he'd stabbed his spear in the water and caught two fish. And he was getting better.

At first I couldn't catch any fish but as I began to think about it and learn from my mistakes, I soon caught three fish with my spear at the end of the fishing trip. Roaring Boar had caught almost thirty fish, with the help of some of the others. Howling Wolf, Sleeping Fish, and Falling Stone had pitched in with Roaring Boar.

"Howling Wolf?" I asked. He looked at me. "I caught three fish, is that enough?" He smiled.

"Three will make a great dinner." I giggled as Howling Wolf and Falling Stone retrieved the spears from me and the others. Then Sleeping Fish, Roaring Boar, and them led us all back to the village. I ran to Shining Moon to tell her I learned to catch fish!

"I caught three fish! And I explored the fields!" I told her excitedly. "At first I couldn't catch _any_ fish but when I watched what Howling Wolf and the others were doing, I figured it out and I actually caught three with one spear!" She kissed my forehead.

"I'm so proud of you." I ducked my head as she went to give me another kiss, laughing.

"I wanna go hunting next! Please, please, please! Please can I go hunting?" I begged. I gave her the most adorable pleading look I could muster. I've learned that look didn't work on England. I'd tried to use it to get more cookies but he just took them away from me.

"Ask Leaping Fish, he's going on a hunt in a few minutes." I jumped for joy before running to his teepee.

"Leaping Fish? Can I go with you when you go hunting today?" I asked. He came out, ready to go.

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow. Hunting is not easy, Running Eagle." I frowned.

"Shining Moon said I could! That's not fair!" I whined. He didn't reply, he just walked off. I followed him. Until I was called by Howling Wolf.

"Running Eagle." I ran to Howling Wolf. "What would you like for lunch?" He asked.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in the chief's tent. I'd fallen asleep at the Indian camp. I noticed the chief was gone, meaning he was awake. I ran out of the tent and Shining Moon handed me a fish. I happily ate as much as I could and she stored the rest I think.

"Hey! Guys!" I cheered, running to my friends Vitani, Nuka, Nanuq, Wayra, Isi, and Antiman. "Good morning!" They welcomed me with delight. "You wanna go exploring again?" I asked. They cheered.

"Yes!" We plaid with paint, making us look like warriors out on an adventure. Then we headed out of the camp, behind the backs of the adults. I led them to the outskirts of the city England gave me a home in.

"This is where I'm going when I'm not with you guys!" I told them. They stared at it, amazed.

"Can we have a peek?" Nuka asked.

"Um… I don't think so. It's dangerous." I replied, however, Nuka and Isi were already running toward the city. I gaped at them. "Hey, wait!" I shouted, running after them. The others followed after me a few seconds later.

They stopped in the alley before looking both ways. He pointed to a crate that would hide all of us. We made our way to it and Wayra pointed to another place. So for a few minutes, we investigated and moved from place to place to place… until we heard a strange voice.

We hid as he came closer and only peeked out when he was past us… but then he looked back and we were spotted. I gaped. Uh oh. "Run!" I shouted. We ran to the closest alley and out of the city and toward the closest tree.

We climbed up, I was the last one to be up the tree. My branch broke and I clung to the wooden shards. "Running Eagle!" They shouted, scared. I felt tears in my eyes as I looked down. I did the only thing I knew to do.

"Engwand!" I shouted.

"Shush, it's okay. I'll catch you." called the man we'd tried to run from.

"I want Engwand to catch me!" I screamed, kicking my feet to try to push myself up. My hands were beginning to hurt from holding my weight by themselves. I looked down to see the man holding his arms up, right below me. I felt my hands slip and cried out.

"I give you my word I'll catch you." He told me.

"But you're an Englishman." I cried.

"Can you speak to him?" Nanuq asked me. I nodded as I slipped further.

"I never break my word. Please, let me help you." I closed my eyes as I slipped, holding on with only one hand now. I took a deep breath and then released the tree. I fell. I whined as I fell through the air but yelped in surprise when I was actually caught by the Englishman.

"You actually caught me!" I said, beaming.

"I always make it a habit to keep my word. May I help the rest of you?" He asked, bending to put me on my feet. He stood back up, looking at them. I smiled at my friends.

"It's okay to come down!" I told them. They exchanged looks before climbing down the tree. The Englishman helped as he said he would. "Thank you sir." I told him. I like this man. I want to get to know him. "What's your name?" I could use that to find him later. Right now I'm with my friends.

"My name is George Washington. Can I ask what your name is?" He asked.

"I have many names!" I cheered. I started counting them off on my fingers. "Running Eagle, Flying Bird, Alfred, and America." I counted four. "I have four names!" I looked up at him. He looked curious.

"Did you say your name was America?" I nodded.

"Yep."

"Running Eagle, we have to go." Nuka whispered. I nodded at him before looking back at George.

"Thank you for saving me today. Bye!" I cheered, turning and running off.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again." George replied. "It was nice to meet you, Alfred."


End file.
